


Bodyguards of the First Son

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Collars, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Son!Nico, Hawaiian Percy, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Oral, Pet Play, Polyamory, President!Hades, Secret Service Agent!Jason, Secret Service Agent!Percy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Nico, dom!Nico, handjobs, pre-established Jercy, sub!Jason, sub!Percy, switch!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: President Hades insists his children take personal bodyguards if they insist on going to school instead of home-schooling.Nico protests. At least until he sees just how delicious Agent Jackson and Agent Grace are. At first he accepts them as eye-candy to look at. Then his desires for them grow, until he falls in love with them.Friendship turns into love and then turns into something wickedly kinky that all three relish in.





	

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Bodyguards of the First Son || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Bodyguards of the First Son – Nico's Guard-Dogs, the Loyal Puppies

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, handjobs, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, BDSM, spanking, pet-play, collars, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Jason/Percy (established), Ethan/Alabaster, Hazel/Leo, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Zerberus

Summary: President Hades di Angelo always worries about his children, so he hires bodyguards for them. Like that in itself wasn't bad enough for Nico; no, his bodyguards were also insanely gorgeous and Nico kept spacing out because he was too busy staring at the gorgeous deliciousness that are Secret Service Special Agents Grace and Jackson.

**Bodyguards of the First Son**

_Nico's Guard-Dogs, the Loyal Puppies_

President Hades Pluto di Angelo was, at least by the general public, liked. There were, quite frankly, always people who thought the president was the wrong one and that he was at fault for literally everything wrong in the country. Typical things every president had to deal with, really.

Hades had a beautiful wife – his third wife Persephone; his first having died by being hit by lightning and the second had managed to get herself killed with her own drug-addiction. His first wife had blessed him with two beautiful, beautiful children – Bianca and Nico. His second wife had given him one daughter – Hazel – even though she had only seduced Hades to get to his money.

Personally, Nico would prefer if his father was not the president. Now he had to dodge paparazzi and was surrounded by his father's Secret Service Agents. Like life as a high school student and nerd wasn't already hard enough as that; no, having to be the First Son definitely didn't help.

"If you wish to attend high school, you will agree to bodyguards and that's my last word."

Nico huffed irritated and slumped down on his chair, glaring defiantly at his father. His big sister Bianca laughed amused as she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of her little brother and ruffled his hair. His defiant glare was now turned to be aimed at Bianca. She cooed and patted his curls.

"Come on, Nico. It's not that bad. I mean, we're already used to being surrounded by special agents", offered Hazel next to Nico lightly. "Having our personal bodyguards won't change much."

"I don't need a bodyguard", sighed Nico still defiantly.

"You, out of all three of you, are the one that needs a bodyguard the most", snorted Hades pointedly as he put the newspaper down. "You already got into enough fights when you were _just you_ at school. But since you love provoking people about political opinions, I can already see how it'd end if you attended a school. You insist on not being home schooled? I insist on bodyguards."

"Please don't fight that early in the day", sighed Persephone. "Bianca is leaving for college in only a few days, could we perhaps delay the quarreling and arguing until after? Please?"

Both Nico and Hades heaved sighs at that and nodded obediently.

Obviously, Nico was forced to agree to the compromise. He wanted something, after all. But he was going to make this job _hell_ for the secret service agents that got assigned the job. A week after Bianca left for college, Hades led four people in black suits and with very cliched sunglasses into the living room where Hazel and Nico were sitting. The defensively angry look on Nico's face very slowly melted as he stared nearly dumbfounded. One of the four was a gorgeous Latina, another was a buff Asian guy and the other two... Nico blinked slowly as he drank in the sight. They were both about the same size and definitely muscular and well-trained but now in the same extreme way as the Asian; more in a slender and flexible way. One of them was blonde, blue-eyed, tanned and basically looked like the Surfer Ken doll Nico had gotten Hazel for her tenth birthday years ago. The other had longer black hair, tied together in the nape of his neck, his sea-green eyes insanely bright and soft, skin just as sun-kissed. Both of them were absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Children, those are your new personal bodyguards. Hazel, Agent Zhang and Agent Ramírez-Arellano are going to accompany you everywhere you go from now on. Nico, those are Agent Grace and Agent Jackson, you will keep them close", stated Hades firmly.

Nico's eyes very slowly ran up and down Agent Jackson's and Agent Grace's bodies and oh yes, Nico so didn't mind 'keeping them close'. He was still going to make their job a pain in the ass, but maybe he could have some fun too. He was, at the very least, going to have a great view.

/break\

Becoming the bodyguards of the First Son was, in lack of a better description, like glorified babysitting. Jason was not a big fan of the idea at first, but he had gotten hurt during their last case together and it had taken him many months of rehabilitation. He was the one who wanted a new start and as long as he could have Percy at his side, he was content.

"I think Nico is pretty cool", stated Percy as he exited the shower.

It was _highly_ uncommon for Secret Service Agents to actually live in the White House, but President di Angelo wanted for his children and their protective details to form a bond and he also wanted to make things a bit easier on the agents. He insisted, to put it mildly. Percy and Jason's rooms were connected through a shared bath. Which was _very_ practical for the couple. Jason's eyes darkened as he took in Percy's body. The other wasn't wearing anything, only having a towel around his shoulders with which he was ruffling his hair dry. Percy was pretty much a god who had one day emerged from the sea to walk the land and grace humankind with his beauty. Which was the kind of thing Jason got hit for by his lover, but he really didn't care. What good was dating Percy if he didn't get to fluster and compliment the other? Sitting up, Jason grasped Percy around the waist and pulled him down onto the bed, kissing him feverishly. Percy moaned pleased into the kiss, rolling them over to lay on the bed beneath Jason. The blonde growled softly as he started kissing along Percy's shoulder and down his arm where a Hawaiian tribal tattoo was decorating the sun-kissed skin.

"I guess so, for a high school kid", muttered Jason absentmindedly while kissing Percy.

"C'mon, it could be worse, ku'u Lā", laughed Percy, fingers curling into Jason's hair.

Jason's eyes, if possible, darkened even more. He loved the way the Hawaiian words rolled off Percy's tongue. It was one of the hottest things he had ever heard. Then again, Jason had a bit of an accent/language-kink, he guessed. Sighing, Jason leaned over his lover, marveling at him.

"I guess everything is perfect, as long as I have you", hummed Jason, cupping Percy's cheek. "Besides, having Reyna as the First Daughter's bodyguard... It's nice spending that much time with my best friend. Or is it Second First Daughter, since Hazel is the youngest...?"

Percy frowned thoughtful for a long moment before he shrugged and rolled them over once more, so he could now straddle Jason's waist. He grinned as he started tugging off Jason's perfectly cut shirt. Jason was still mostly in his work-clothes and Percy seemed determined to change that.

"Someone seems eager", teased Jason amused, running his hands down Percy's toned arms.

"Someone really likes the way you look in that suit. But that someone likes it even more when you're _out_ of the suit", grinned Percy with that cute look on his face that Jason so adored.

His only family had been his older sister Thalia for a very long time. Family wasn't really something that had mattered too much to him, but then he had met Percy – and suddenly, his life felt so much brighter and completer. Percy had a strong sense of family. Something that brought the half-Hawaiian a lot of teasing, because Percy tended to quote _Lilo & Stitch_. Despite the teasing however, Jason valued the idea of ohana and among their trainees at the academy, they had formed their very own little ohana. Jason loved said little ohana and he especially loved his Percy.

/break\

Nico was so relieved that he got to start his senior year at high school in an actual high school instead of being home-schooled. Hazel had been just as excited, since it was her sophomore year and she would get to attend the same high school as Nico this time – last time, she had been in the same all-girls-school that Bianca had been on before.

She also got along really well with her two bodyguards – now, three months into the school-year – Nico suspected she had a bit of a crush on Agent Zhang. Which was a bit confusing, because about a month ago, she had brought home her very first boyfriend, a cute little Latino named Leo Valdez who always hid behind Hazel when Hades entered the room. Nico liked Reyna, as Agent Ramírez-Arellano preferred to be called because of the length of her name, a lot too. He'd even consider her a friend, even. Then again, it wasn't as though he _disliked_ any of the four bodyguards.

He had spent quite some time playing Mythomagic with Frank to pass the time when Hazel forced Reyna to play dress-up after a shopping-trip or something.

And then there were Percy and Jason. Agent Percy Jackson, who was half-Hawaiian actually, his father owning a surf-shop on Kaua'i and his mother living with her second husband and their daughter in New York. It was why Percy and Jason were being called Lilo and Stitch by the other Special Agents – Percy being from the same island as Lilo and Jason being his 'alien' partner – which was probably the most adorable thing Nico had ever heard.

Agent Jason Grace was the son of a formerly very popular actress, his stepfather being Tristan McLean, a now very cool actor who even Nico really liked. He had a big sister, who annoyed the living hell out of him (something Nico could totally relate to) and a younger step-sister he cherished. Jason was a bit of a dork and apparently good at making 'beasts' trust him, because he was the only one who had managed to make Percy's dog trust him. Something that had earned them their second set of nicknames; Hiccup and Toothless – because Jason was the dorky tamer and Percy with the black hair and the insanely large and bright green eyes looked a lot like Toothless. Apparently, there was some kind of Disney VS DreamWorks war going on among the Secret Service Agents working at the White House and the thought still amused Nico.

Personally, Nico thought they should just take the best of both, because he liked to refer to Percy as Toothless and to Jason as Stitch when talking to others about the two agents. Because both were probably the most adorable things Nico had ever met in his entire life.

Sure, they were insanely hot and well-trained and Nico loved seeing them all strict and professional as he had during their first meeting, but then Nico had gotten to know them. They were cute and dorky and nerdy and adorable and Nico was about 90% sure that the two were a couple. Both weren't much older than Nico; Percy was ten years older than Nico and Jason was eight years older. Hades had made sure to hire the youngest agents for his kids, so there was at least a chance of relatability, instead of feeling patronized by their bodyguards. So far, Hades' plan was working out.

Nico actually adored both Jason and Percy too much to make this job unnecessarily hard for them; if they'd quit, he would most likely get the not so pleasant to the eyes kind of agents.

"I think it's really cool that Nico comes with his own set of shadows."

"I don't know, I could do without the chaperones, really."

"Figures that you'd say that, Ally", snickered a third voice.

Nico frowned as he looked up from his Happy Meal to glare at his friends. He had friends now. The plus-side of attending high school, compared to being home-schooled. Will Solace, Ethan Nakamura and Ethan's new boyfriend Alabaster Torrington were all in his grade and they were, as far as Nico knew, the only other gays in their grade. Which was how they had first bonded and then started to become friends. Then there were Alabaster's younger sister Lou, as well as Cecil and Leo, who were all in the same grade as Hazel. Together, all of them sat in a McDonald's. Others were staring at them and whispering, because of the four suited sunglasses standing by.

"Stop calling them my shadows, Cecil. I'm not Peter Pan", sighed Nico and threw a fry at Cecil.

The younger boy grinned and dodged it so it instead hit Will, who grunted slightly annoyed. Will, Alabaster, Cecil and Nico were all on the soccer team and they had had a big game, so to celebrate it, they headed out to McDonald's per Nico's request. Honestly, Nico loved having friends.

"Would that make me Tinkerbell then?", asked Hazel with a frown.

"You'd look cute with the wings", offered Leo with a dopey grin and a bright blush.

Hazel smiled gentle, her blush matching his. Honestly, those two were really cute. The only reason why Nico allowed Leo's continuing existence and his relationship to Hazel. Nico's eyes flittered over to Jason and Percy, who stood perfectly still, tall and proud. Their 'bodyguard personas' really freaked Nico out, if he was being honest. He liked the two silly goofballs way more when they were alone at home. Shaking his head, Nico decided to focus on his friends right now.

"So, are we going to do anything fun after this?", asked Alabaster with a drawl.

He had his legs thrown over Ethan's lap and was leaning his back against his little sister, sitting very comfortable and stealing fries from Nico, who sat opposite him. Alabaster was a bit of a cheeky bastard, which was what Nico liked about him. If Ethan hadn't been faster, Nico may have tried to start something with Alabaster – he liked cheeky guys.

"I thought we'd go to a party? Luke is throwing one", offered Ethan, caressing Alabaster's hair.

"Oh yeah, I love Luke's parties!", exclaimed Cecil, fist-bumping the air.

"Mh... I wonder if _Jake_ will be there", purred Will with a sly grin.

"Sorry, gotta pass. I have other plans already", declined Nico softly.

"Can't be better than a party at Luke's", whined Cecil with a pout.

Nico's eyes wandered to look at Percy and Jason for a moment. "Sorry. Next time, Cec."

His friends huffed, while Hazel hid a smile behind her soft drink. She knew that Nico had plans with his bodyguards tonight. Honestly, for how much and how loudly Nico had protested against having a bodyguard at first, he was now practically inseparable from the two. As professional as Jason and Percy were when they were outside the White House, as dorky were they when they were at home. They'd trail after Nico like two oversized puppies, begging to be played with. The three would spend hours playing video games, watching movies and doing other stuff.

/break\

"You could have gone to that party with your friends, sir. We are being paid for over-hours."

"It's alright, Agent Grace", hummed Nico as they left McDonald's and heading to the limo. "I'm not in the mood for a big party. Especially not if Jake will be there; Will will try to use his puppy-eyes on me to make me play his wingman again and... meh."

"Meh?", laughed Hazel amused, shaking her head. "I could tell him you said that."

"Or you could not", offered Nico with a grin.

It were just Nico, Hazel, their bodyguards and Leo. Still, they weren't home yet – Percy and Jason were still on duty and as long as they were on duty, Nico was 'sir' or 'Mister di Angelo', which amused him to no end. He was only seventeen, after all. And Jason and Percy weren't too much older than him. But they were professionals and Nico secretly _loved_ being called 'sir' by them.

Half an hour later and they were back home. Hazel, Leo, Frank and Reyna split from them, while Nico led his bodyguards back to his own room. He watched in mild amazement how Jason and Percy switched from their professional personas to their true selves as soon as the door closed and it was just the three of them. They relaxed instantly, posture sinking just a little, the serious expression on their faces turning softer and sweeter. Jason loosened his tie while Percy opened it completely, both losing their jackets and opening the upper buttons of their shirts.

"Still think you should have gone to celebrate with your team", stated Jason as he collapsed on Nico's couch in front of Nico's flat-screen, legs stretched out to rest his feet on the table.

"Whatever", huffed Nico as he headed over to the small fridge he kept in his room.

He had a fridge in his room, and a large couch and a flat-screen and it was still very spacious, including all the other things he kept in his over-sized room. Sometimes, he missed their old smaller house though. The one where he constantly ran into his sisters or parents. Here, he could go days without seeing his parents. Sometimes because they had to leave the country on official business, other times because they were simply too busy and Nico ended up seeing more of the staff and the Secret Service Agents all over the place. Getting three cokes out, Nico returned to the couch to find Percy slouched half over Jason, head resting on Jason's shoulder, body laying across Jason's chest. Nico more than heavily suspected that the two were dating, but so far he had no verbal confirmation from them and kept the option open that he was seeing things he wanted to see. Because those two were the hottest people Nico had ever met and the idea of them together practically instantly made his dick hard, really. After three months with his two bodyguards, Nico had lost count of the times he had jerked off to images of Jason and Percy together. Okay, so not right from the start – at first he had still been somewhat against having bodyguards. But the better he got to know them, the more he desired them. To him, attraction had never been something purely physical. Even if a guy was hot, his personality had to be attractive too to even pick Nico's sexual interest.

Jason and Percy were not just hot to look at. They were adorable and cute and very amazing. Percy made a relieved and endearing mewling sound when Nico pressed the cold tin can against Percy's forehead. It was ungratefully hot outside and Percy and Jason had to keep all buttoned up and in their dark suits all day. Nico grinned fondly as he watched Jason take two cans and keep one pressed against Percy's forehead. Nico was pretty sure that Percy was legitimately purring at this point as he cuddled up closer to Jason and the nice cold sensation. The expression on Jason's face was so soft and filled with love that yeah, Nico really was sure those two were a couple.

"I'm not interested in partying with the team", shrugged Nico bored. "I'd rather celebrate by being with you guys. Now shut up and take your controllers so I can kick your asses in celebration."

"My ass is too cute to get kicked", complained Percy with his playful pout.

Nico rolled his eyes fondly, because he actually found it cute when Percy became all whiny when he was exhausted. Or rather, Nico loved that he was allowed to see it. The first time had been a month ago and at first it had really thrown Nico off because Percy was a very strong person who never truly complained about anything. Jason had explained that, in private, Percy liked being whiny from time to time for attention's sake, aiming to get pampered and cooed at, something the half-Hawaiian relished in. Apparently, he normally only did that in front of Jason though, so Nico felt enormously honored to see this utterly adorable side of Percy. Especially considering that Nico knew Percy's professional persona and how the young agent tried to stand tall and strong for literally everyone around him. Seeing him be this needy, in lack of another word, was sort of sweet.

"Oh really. It ain't too cute to get spanked", muttered Jason below his breath.

Percy blushed a bright pink – and yeah, now Nico a hundred percent knew they were a couple. A couple that just gave Nico a _very_ intriguing image for his next jerk-off-session. He stared doe-eyed at the two of them. He could just see how Jason's words caught up with the blonde and a blush also lit up his face, an expression of horror written all over his face.

"U—Uh...", stammered Jason intelligently.

"So you two _are_ dating", stated Nico calmly. "Leo owes me ten bucks."

Percy carefully turned to look at him. "Yeah. We've been together for four years now."

"Nearly five", corrected Jason a little peeved.

"Whatever, ku'u Lā", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Why have you never told me, or... shown it? I mean, you've never displayed any kind of romantic affections", questioned Nico with a frown. "I mean, you _know_ I'm gay and that like fifty percent of my friends are gay. Well, maybe more than fifty percent..."

"It's not that", sighed Jason, one arm around Percy's shoulders. "It's not exactly... approved of that partners are dating. We have perfectly separated our private life from our work life. But... you... made that more complicated. You're not just work anymore. Between protecting you outside and just hanging out with you here, it's just kind of... messy. And I guess this friendship happened too gradual and slow, and then it felt kind of too late to tell you..."

It pleased Nico to hear that they saw him as a friend. Part of him had still feared they only spent time with him out of a sense of duty and not because of genuinely liking him. He shakes his head.

"It's okay. Now, will you finally let me kick your butts?", questioned Nico, eyes drifting to Percy's butt pointing his way for just a second. "Even though certain butts are 'too cute to be kicked'."

Percy's blush was such a brilliant red that it made both Nico and Jason snicker amused.

/break\

Percy was flustered a dark red as he pulled Jason into his own bedroom. "You were out of line."

Jason dared rolling his eyes at Percy as the door closed. The half-Hawaiian breathed very deep to calm himself. They had spent weeks debating on whether or not to tell Nico about their relationship, because they had formed a friendship with their charge, but somehow the moment never seemed right. Percy still thought so and the moment Jason had chosen had been _utterly_ wrong.

"Why? You were the one so concerned about lying to Nico", snorted Jason unimpressed.

"Yeah, but you _had_ to make a comment about spanking me?", hissed Percy irritated.

Jason sighed and had the decency to look guilty, at least. Carefully, the blonde cupped Percy's cheek and kissed him, trying to soothe Percy. It was working, of course it was working, because Jason the bastard knew all of Percy's weak spots. Sighing himself, Percy relaxed into the kiss.

"I'm sorry, ku'u Moana", whispered Jason, knowing the nickname only added to pacifying Percy. "It just kind of... slipped out. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Rolling his eyes, Percy wiggled his nose. "It's okay. I mean, I'm not embarrassed. You know I'm not embarrassed to be your boyfriend or your sub; it doesn't bother me that Reyna or others of the friends we trust know. And... well... Nico has become one of the friends we trust, hasn't he?"

The look on Jason's face was a telltale. As much as the blonde had not been a fan at first, he had been the first to fall for Nico's charms actually. There was a cute nerdy side to Jason, one that Percy enjoyed teasing his lover about, and with Nico, the blonde was comfortable to nerd out.

"A friend, yes...", drawled Jason, sounding very careful, something that picked Percy's interest.

"What", started Percy, nipping Jason's neck. "Aren't you saying?"

Two could play that game, after all. Percy knew exactly what to do to make Jason do whatever he wished. The blonde turned into pudding in his arms, groaning softly and making Percy grin.

"I saw the way he looked at your ass. Looks at your ass all the time", whispered Jason.

"Well, it's a magnificent ass", pointed Percy out, grinding down against Jason's groin to make a point. "You know I find your jealousy endearing, but... What's your point, Jay?"

"He's become a _very_ integral part of our lives", sighed Jason, fingers curling around Percy's hips to keep the older agent in place. "He's our job. He's our duty. He's our friend. He... looks at you the way I feel about you. Like you are a masterpiece and I am privileged to be in your presence."

"Urgh. Sap", groaned Percy with a playful eye-roll.

Huffing, Jason slapped Percy's flank, making his lover giggle a little. Percy leaned down to capture Jason's lips in a kiss. What he wasn't saying was that he had noticed things too. He had noticed Nico – noticed the way Nico looked in his fancy school uniform with tie and jacket, noticed the way Nico looked in his stonewashed faded black jeans, noticed the way Nico's dark eyes danced with humor when he was amused, or the way that half-smirk of his affected Percy. Percy had tried very hard not to notice; after all, Nico was not just their charge, he was also the president's son _and_ he was still in high school. Sure, only for another couple months and it was even less to Nico's eighteenth birthday, but nonetheless. He knew he shouldn't feel the desire he felt. But he also noticed the way Nico would look at Jason and in return, the way Jason occasionally looked at Nico. There was a lingering kind of want in Percy, a desire to have _both_. The loyal boyfriend he has had for nearly five years now and the handsome president's son. He knew he should smother those desires.

"He looks at you the same way", stated Percy, never one to do what he was supposed to or what was best. "And don't tell me you haven't noticed that he's not the kid we thought we'd be stuck babysitting. He's handsome. Quirky. Sarcastic. Interesting."

"I know what you're thinking", sighed Jason, tilting his head to kiss the underside of Percy's jaw. "And... I have to admit that maybe the last time you left for a debriefing, I may have ended up jerking off to the idea of Nico pinning you to the shower-wall and ravishing you... We can't."

Percy sighed, having expected that answer already. Leaning up, he kissed Jason properly. Maybe, with a bit more convincing and with a bit of testing the waters concerning Nico, maybe then...

/break\

Ever since Nico knew that Jason and Percy were dating – ever since they had _told_ him – Jason's and Percy's behavior changed – at least as long as it was only the three of them; to keep their professional relationship clean and not have anyone babble on. It was another one of their lazy Sundays when they'd just curl together on the couch and play video games all day long. Nico was sitting next to Jason and Percy was on Jason's lap, effectively distracting Jason every time the blonde was in the lead by just rubbing his ass against Jason's crotch.

"Will you _stop_ it now, you tease?!", hissed Jason irritated as he drove his kart off course.

Percy's Rosalina drove past him, closely followed by Nico's Mario. Nico grinned amused and didn't comment. He couldn't blame Jason for messing up when that ass was being rubbed against his dick. Honestly, Nico probably wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence at that. And then Percy just smirked mischievously and winked at Nico in a conspiratorial way.

"You know it's way too easy to tease you, ku'u Lā", hummed Percy, pleased with himself.

"Percy gets whatever he wants in your relationship, doesn't he?", snickered Nico.

"He knows all my weaknesses", muttered Jason pointedly.

" _This_ as a weakness is really not hard to guess", snorted Nico. "I think I wouldn't even be able to form a coherent sentence if _that_ ass would be rubbed against me like that... Seriously."

They occasionally did that; some mild jabs, nearly dipping into flirting. It got more excessive ever since Nico had their confirmation that Jason and Percy were a couple, because the two had grown far more comfortable and playful around him. Nico had fallen completely and helplessly in love with the both of them at this point. Mere sexual attraction, followed by genuine interest had turned into real, true love. Shaking his head, Nico stood to change games.

"I'll get us new drinks", chimed Percy as he hopped over to the mini fridge.

Nico couldn't help but stare at Percy's ass longingly before he sat back down on his spot. Percy and Jason groaned as they saw what game Nico had chosen. So far, the Italian hadn't lost even once. When Percy walked past Jason, the blonde smacked his lover's ass once in encouragement of some sorts. A surprised and pleased look passed Percy's face, confusing Nico a little. And then Percy sat down – on Nico's lap. The president's son froze up in total shock. Percy twisted a little, rubbing that tempting ass against Nico's crotch as he grinned mischievously at Nico.

"P—P...", started Nico, finding himself unable to even form _words_. "W—Wha..."

"You just said, you wouldn't even be able to form coherent sentences. So... that means Jay and I may actually have a shot at winning now", chimed Percy with a wink, wiggling a little.

Nico groaned darkly, head thrown back. When he could hear Jason chuckle, he instantly stiffened all over (and not just where Percy was making him stiff). Blinking concerned, he turned to Jason.

"What?", grunted Jason dismissively. "Perce is right. If this gives him and me a fighting chance? I am not above using all the weapons I have at my dismissal. Including that magnificent ass."

"You can't just use your boyfriend like a piece of meat", objected Nico irritated.

"Nick, do I look like I'm being used?", hummed Percy very amused, looking over his shoulder at Nico and winking. "I am thoroughly enjoying the part I play in this. Unless... you don't." Nico frowned, blinking a couple times. "You may grow _very_ hard down there and me and Jay noticed the way you were looking at us both in the past... months. But if... it's just physical attraction..."

"Look", interrupted Jason, reaching out to rest a hand on Nico's shoulder. "We're risking... a lot here. Perce and I, we've been talking about this for weeks now. About... confronting you. But this, if we're mistaken, we're risking our jobs. But... we like you. _You_ became so much more than just a job, or even just a friend, really. We've been arguing about this for weeks now... If we should risk and put everything on one card to see if your glances are more than just glances..."

Percy was biting his lower lip as he turned to look at Nico. "We... Well, okay, _I_ may have pushed Jay a little bit there, but if your friend Will is having his way, he'd have set you up with someone already and if we wait any longer to even _ask_ , we'll never..."

Percy was interrupted by Nico's lips as the half-Italian grasped his face and pulled him closer. Percy made a startled but pleased sound as he turned around to properly straddle Nico's lap, arms laying around the teen's neck as they deepened their kiss. By the time they parted, Percy was flushed and panting, eyes half-lid as he stared down at Nico happily.

"I didn't think you'd be interested in me", admitted Nico softly. "I mean, ain't I just a _brat_ to you?"

"You'll graduate in only eight months, your eighteenth birthday is only months from now", stated Percy firmly as he started kissing down Nico's neck. "You're... way more mature than I was when I was a teen. Honestly, sometimes I feel like you're more mature than I'm now."

"I can confirm that", chuckled Jason teasingly as he grasped Nico's neck and turned his head so he could steal a slow, long kiss of his own. "You're sarcastic and witty and very... wow. We fell in love with you, I guess. It's... pretty hard not to, really. But you know that... we have to keep a low profile. Me and Percy, we could easily lose our jobs for this."

"I'd never do anything to jeopardize that", grunted Nico with a firm glare. "I'm fine with keeping it a secret, as long as I can _have_ you. Both of you. Can we now talk less and kiss more?"

Percy grinned very pleased as he cuddled up to the both of them. "I second that, so you are outvoted, Jason. Just admit defeat and give yourself to us."

Jason snorted amused and rolled his eyes as both Nico and Percy turned toward him to kiss his neck from both sides. The blonde sighed theatrically and leaned back onto the couch, allowing his two dark-haired lovers to kiss and nibble his neck and shoulders.

/break\

When Nico woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw were Percy and Jason on his bed. Not the rarest thing to wake up to, actually. Over a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon or a binge-watch of _Game of Thrones_ , it had happened before that Nico and his bodyguards would fall asleep in Nico's bed. Normally however, he was to find Percy and Jason curled around each other on the opposite side of the bed. Right now however, Nico had one Secret Service Agent nestled against each of his sides. Jason had his head resting on Nico's shoulder, laying sprawled half on top of the Italian and snoring lightly, while Percy was nuzzling Nico's stomach, curled together rather small, legs intertwined with Jason's on top of Nico's. There was physically no way to get out of bed for the son of the president. He smiled broadly and dumbly as he started caressing his new boyfriends' hair. They were all still fully clothed – which was a bit uncomfortable considering Nico's preference for skinny-jeans. All that had happened was a lot of kissing and a couple movies.

"Why are you awake?", whispered Jason softly into Nico's ear. "It's Saturday. Let's sleep in."

"I guess it got a bit... warm", chuckled Nico teasingly. "My two blankets provide a lot of body-heat. But there's no need to get up. And let's not wake Percy, mh?"

"S too late for that", slurred a sleepy voice just as Percy curled tighter together. "Aloha kakahiaka."

"Aloha kakahiaka, ku'u Moana", whispered Jason gently, leaning down to kiss Percy's head.

Nico's eyes dilated at that. He had heard Percy occasionally use Hawaiian words or smaller phrases in everyday life, but he had never heard Jason (even though the blonde's accent sounded weird).

"Aloha au ia'oe, ku'u Lā", replied Percy with a soft smile, tilting his head to properly kiss Jason.

"How about we switch to a language that everybody speaks", huffed Nico with a pout. "And what does all of it mean anyway? The thing you just said, ku'u Lah, that's something you called Jason before in the past. Really often, actually. But why did Jason just call you Moana? I thought you were Lilo, when it came to Disney characters..."

Jason and Percy exchanged looks before both laughed amused. Yawning widely, Percy sat up and stretched some, ruffling his already messy hair. Percy's hair was something fascinating anyway. It was made of the fluffiest material on this entire planet; that Jason and Nico had already agreed upon. And it was untameable, which according to Jason was the only reason Percy had grown it out because it seemed more tameable now compared to when it used to be shorter.

"Aloha kakahiaka means good morning", answered Percy as he crawled up to sit closer to them. "And aloha au ia'oe means I love you. But I'm sure I can give you a crash-course at one point. Jason didn't call me Moana because he thinks I'm a Disney princess – even though I'm looking forward to seeing the movie with you next month. No, ku'u Moana means 'my ocean'. Because Jason is an insufferable sap. He started calling me that when we were together for like, half a year? I had taken Jason to a vacation at my dad's. It was the first time he heard me use Hawaiian words at all. He insisted that he really liked the way the words fall from my mouth, or something equally cheesy. He conspired with my big brother Triton and asked him what 'my ocean' means... Sap."

"I'm just calling him that because what he calls me means 'my sun'", huffed Jason pointedly. "And when I was on Kaua'i and saw the sunrise... it just... it felt like the sun was only rising for the ocean. So, obviously, that means Perce is my ocean."

He blonde grinned as he pulled Percy close to nuzzle his neck and pepper it with kisses. Nico blinked slowly as he watched them. He had been in relationships before, but right then he realized that this was more than simply starting a relationship; he was entering a relationship that had existed for nearly five years now. Jason and Percy had established a routine together, had their own things and Nico... he needed to find his place in all of that.

/break\

Nico's eyes were dark as he watched his bodyguards and lovers of two weeks. They stood tall and straight, wearing their well-cut suits and being on high-alert. Nico just wanted to push Percy against Jason and kiss him senseless, before kissing Jason while keeping Percy trapped between them. But they were in public. In the public library, to be more exact. And Jason and Percy were on duty.

No relationship-stuff while in public. Nico could endure it. For now.

Once he'd graduate and move away for college... Actually, he had no idea what would happen then. Percy and Jason still had their jobs, after all. Maybe Nico should stay in the city, after all.

"Are you even listening, di Angelo?", asked an exasperated voice.

Blinking very slowly, Nico turned toward the blonde girl. His still rather new boyfriends were just too distracting, especially if the alternative to ogling them was listening to his history tutor. Urgh. Annabeth was actually kind of cool – she was the daughter of some fancy architect and a total World War II maniac and the best in every single class Nico shared with her – but history was kind of boring. And Jason looked so hot in that suit. So did Percy, but knowing their personalities, the suit somehow started to look _wrong_ on Percy. Especially the hair. Nico legitimately hated that Percy kept it neatly tied together in the nape of his neck instead of falling like black silken cascades around his face. Sighing, Nico looked away from his lovers fully.

"Right. Sorry. I'm distracted", sighed Nico. "And you're annoyed, which is a bad combination."

"I'm annoyed because you're distracted", pointed Annabeth out with a slight glare.

"You're annoyed because we're at the library at not the White House", snorted Nico.

"As much as the architecture intrigues me and I enjoy seeing it all up close-", started Annabeth.

"Not because of the house", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "Because you can ogle Reyna when we're at my place. And I'm 90% sure you only offered to be my tutor because you were under the impression that Reyna was my bodyguard. That blush, by the way, is a telltale."

Annabeth made an undignified sound, glare sharpening up. "I don't... it's not... You're annoying."

Nico laughed at the lame retort. "Can we call it a day for now and maybe do this again, at my place, this weekend? Please? I'm tired and bored and Reyna will make apple-pie on Saturday."

"...Reyna makes apple-pie?", asked Annabeth intrigued, straightening up.

Grinning mischievously, Nico leaned in. "Rey and Jay combined the recipes of their grandmothers after a week-long bake-off. Frank gets a stomach-ache just remembering that one. It's the ultimate apple-pie. Also, Jason and Reyna wear matching aprons, which is adorable."

"Okay fine, you got yourself a deal", sighed Annabeth in defeat.

Nico grinned pleased as he got to get out of tutoring in favor of enjoying this sunny day with his lovers. Even though they couldn't be lovers in public, but just having them close was enough.

/break\

Percy was in an exceptionally good mood and it was very amusing for Jason. The blonde smiled a little as he watched his lover. Obviously, Percy and Jason couldn't be Nico's bodyguards 24/7. More often than not did the two of them take turns because with no immediate threat, one guard was quite enough for Nico. And sometimes, they'd even have a day off. Clarisse and Beckendorf took over for them then, which meant Clarisse would nag for about a week afterward.

This particular leave, Percy and Jason went to visit their 'respective' families. In reality, both of them had been in Kaua'i for the holidays. And now they were on their flight back to Washington. As nice as it had been to see his family again, to be at the beach and surf again, Jason knew Percy had missed Nico dearly. They both had, but Percy had a stronger tendency to feel guilty. It hadn't been possible for Nico to go with them, obviously, seeing as their relationship was a secret.

Sighing, Jason wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulder to pull him closer. The happy but sleepy half-Hawaiian hummed softly and snuggled up to him, nose buried in his hoodie. Jason grinned amused. Before they had left for Kaua'i, Nico had handed them their Christmas presents.

"Just, you know. Merry Christmas", had the half-Italian grunted, cheeks pink in embarrassment.

Jason grinned at the memory. Nico had been so adorable about it. Their relationship wasn't _that_ new anymore, they had been together for roughly two months now. Apparently, still too knew for Nico to know whether or not it was appropriate to get them Christmas presents and if so, what size and extend would be fine. Most adorkable and endearing thing Jason had ever seen. At least until he had unwrapped the present. A hoodie. A Toothless hoodie for Percy and a Stitch hoodie for Jason. Jason had seen them online before and perhaps he had contemplated getting the Toothless one for Percy, but he had never done it. Now he regretted that he had never done it, because darn it, Percy was too adorable in the oversized – which had certainly been done on purpose by Nico – hoodie, all in black , with the ears and wings even. Percy completely disappeared in the hoodie, the sleeves covering his hands. While Jason fully approved of Percy in adorable clothes, he did object to his own present out of embarrassment. The hoodie was blue, obviously, with Stitch's ears, eyes and nose on the hood so it looked as though Jason was peeking out of the alien's mouth. Irritatingly enough, this hoodie too was oversized and both his boyfriends claimed he looked 'so cute'. Tilting his head down some, Jason also buried his nose in his own hoodie. They were both wearing their Christmas presents on the flight back to Washington, because unlike Hawaii, Washington was damn cold at the end of December. That and because they wanted Nico to see them in the stupid hoodies (and because they were _missing_ their Nico so much and wearing the hoodies kind of helped).

"I don't wanna walk back home", groaned Percy as they hoisted their luggage up.

"Cab. We're taking a cab, sweetheart", chuckled Jason, amused by his tired lover.

"...Oh. That makes sense", hummed Percy and nodded pleased.

Smiling fondly, Jason slung an arm around Percy's waist to stabilize his sleepy boyfriend. Percy instantly leaned against him, nose buried in Jason's neck. Jason sighed contently. Percy was the most cuddly creature on this entire planet and that was amplified when Percy was either in a very emotional state or when he was tired slash exhausted.

"Looks like you're content enough without me."

It was amusing to watch how Percy was instantly awake at the sound of the dark, velvety voice with the Italian accent. Nico stood with the other waiting families, wearing a black Jack Skeleton hoodie, the hood drawn deep into his face to hide it, but the mischievous smirk was clearly visible.

"Nico! What are you doing here?", asked Percy as he practically jumped Nico.

It took probably all of Percy's long-trained self-control not to kiss Nico silly in public. The president's son looked utterly pleased by that, his eyes running up and down Jason's body in a way that made the blonde feel naked and vulnerable. A very odd feeling, but somehow, Nico's gaze was simply too intense. Blushing, Jason stepped up to also hug Nico, albeit far briefer.

"Let's celebrate properly when we're back home", whispered Jason.

"What are you doing here?", asked Percy as he unwillingly parted with Nico.

"Picking up something very valuable to me", said Nico. "Come on, Frank's waiting with the car."

Jason watched how Percy obediently trailed after Nico, looking like a very happy puppy. The drive back to the White House felt far too long. Once back home, Jason and Percy dumped their suitcases in their rooms before rushing out of their room and heading into Nico's. The half-Italian looked a little startled as his bodyguards nearly ran him over. The two tackled him onto the bed and started kissing him. Jason grinned as he saw the genuinely happy look on Nico's face. Percy all the while was getting pulled away from Nico by two large black dogs. Jason smiled gently as he saw Percy buried under a mass of gigantic black fluff, getting slobbered by Mrs. O'Leary.

"Oh, I missed you too, girl", laughed Percy, ruffling her fur. "Were you good to Nico?"

"Of course she was", huffed Nico amused, caressing Jason's hair while watching Percy.

Nico had a dog of his own – equally large and scary looking and right now trying to also gain Percy's attention – so he knew even how to control a giant beast like Mrs. O'Leary, especially considering the big black dog was a cuddle-monster at heart. It was just hard for others to notice that because most were frightened by her looks. Percy laughed as he rolled onto his back and allowed Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus to properly welcome him home with sloppy kisses.

"Did you miss us?", whispered Jason into Nico's ear.

"Of course I missed you", grunted Nico with a glare. "It was boring without you two. You're so not allowed to leave me alone again for multiple days like that!"

Jason laughed amused as Nico rolled them over. The half-Italian sat between the blonde's legs, still glaring a bit. Nico opened Jason's pants and pulled them off, followed by the blonde's underwear. Jason blushed and rolled his eyes, wishing to help so he grabbed his hoodie.

"No. Keep that on", grunted Nico before he turned to Percy.

Once Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary got their fill of love from Percy, the two dogs peacefully settled down at the foot of the bed. Which meant it was Nico's turn to get his fill of love from Percy. Unbuttoning Percy's pants, he carefully pried them off Percy's long, toned legs, as well as his underwear. Percy grinned amused, one eyebrow raised as he tugged on his hoodie.

"Lemme guess, I gotta keep this on too?", teased Percy amused. "Never pecked you for a furry. Or what would you call this kink of being into cute animated animals...?"

Nico made a show of rolling his eyes very slowly as he settled down against the headboard. "I don't have a kink for animated animals. I have a kink for really hot Secret Service Agents looking utterly adorable in oversized hoodies. Especially when they got said hoodies from _me_."

Percy spotted the smallest happy smile as he snuggled up against Nico. "Mahalo, ku'u Mahina."

Nico frowned curiously as he ran his fingers through Percy's hair, relaxing as he cuddled up to both his lovers. "Mahalo is thank you, right? But... what's the other part, Perce?"

"It means 'my moon'", whispered Percy with a grin, burying his face in Nico's chest as soon as he saw the genuinely bright and borderline gleeful expression on Nico's face. "It came to me when Jay and I were sitting on the beach late at night, watching the waves. The night was so dark, but... the moon was so bright and the way it reflected on the ocean was beautiful. And I realized that... the ocean needs more than just the sun to illuminate it. Besides, you're kind of like the moon..."

"I'm what now?", snorted Nico, trying hard not to laugh.

"Well", drawled Percy as he sat up again to kiss Nico softly and repeatedly. "Everyone who doesn't know you would probably think you're the night. All dark and cold and mysterious. But... I know you and... you're actually really bright. You just need the right people around you to _make_ you brighten up, like the moon reflects the light of the sun, you know?"

"That was deep", teased Nico with a deadpan, kissing Percy.

There was a sparkle in Nico's eyes, one that made Jason smile gently. Him and Percy had spent a lot of time during their trip to Kaua'i discussing this. They knew that Nico felt left out by certain aspects of the long-lasting relationship between Percy and Jason. Like the nicknames. But just slapping a nickname on Nico for the sake of giving him one didn't seem right either, so the two had thought hard about would actually _fit_ the sarcastic half-Italian. Jason could clearly see that they had done good, because Nico looked so genuinely happy as he buried his nose in Percy's hair.

"I'd still request my pants back", grunted Jason, pointedly glaring at Nico.

"No", countered Nico, both eyebrows raised. "I demand eye-candy. The few pictures you sent me from the beach were not enough to last me for the entirety of your trip."

"But it's unfair", hummed Percy, running his fingers over Nico's jeans-clad legs.

"Very well", nodded Nico as he slipped out of the bed.

Jason and Percy frowned as they watched their lover walk over to his closet. Nico very slowly shed his clothes, leaving Percy to rub himself needfully against Jason. Jason smiled amused, grasping the scrunchie that kept the messy semi-bun at the back of Percy's head together. It had been only a week that they had been apart from Nico, but considering they only started having sex and seeing each other naked two weeks ago, damn they were both on withdrawal from all the Italian sexiness. Once Nico was naked, he pulled something out of his closet and put it on. When he turned around, Jason had to keep himself from laughing, because Nico was wearing a black hoodie with Jack Skeleton on his chest. Nico grinned at them before he zoomed in on Percy. It was amusing for Jason to watch how Nico's eyes darkened as he watched the black hair fall around Percy's face. The blonde knew very well that Nico had a thing for Percy's hair in the same way Jason had a thing for Percy's tattoo.

"Aw, that's so cute", cooed Percy with a slight giggle. "Where did that come from?"

"Bianca", sighed Nico heavily. "When I told her what I bought you guys for Christmas, she thought it'd be fitting for me to have something matching. Didn't expect you to wear them today though."

"We wore them nearly the entire week, well, at night I mean when it got chilly at the beach while we were star-gazing", admitted Jason amused. "And... because we missed you. A lot."

"Good", grunted Nico pleased as he knelt down between Percy's legs and started running his fingers through the soft hair very slowly. "Because damn, I missed you so much. So much."

He grasped the black hair tightly, tight enough to make Percy whimper – in a needy way and not a pained way, because something they had noticed after Nico had joined their relationship with his obsession with Percy's hair was that Percy had a bit of a hair-pulling kink – and pulled Percy's hair back to properly kiss Percy. Jason sighed pleased as he watched them kiss, feeling his own cock slowly hardening. There was something especially arousing in seeing Nico control or dominate Percy like that. Percy was nearly two heads taller and could probably lift Nico up with one arm, he could also shoot blind just relying on sound and always hit target, but here he was, reduced to a blissfully whimpering mess as Nico held him and ravished his mouth.

It was why Jason had been really glad about their one week away from Nico, because it had been too long since he last got Percy to submit to him. When bringing Nico into their relationship, Percy and Jason had agreed to take things slow. They had only started having normal sex with Nico two weeks before they went to Hawaii, it would still be some time – they didn't know how long – before they could or should introduce Nico to their normal life-style in bed. Seeing the way Nico liked to take charge in bed, Jason had a pretty good hunch that Nico would be more than accepting and welcoming to the idea of a BDSM relationship. The thought _really_ turned Jason on. There was just such a natural authority to the half-Italian that even intrigued Jason, even though it had been a long time since Jason last subbed for anyone, he felt a spark of desire at the thought of submitting to Nico. With Percy, their relationship was really perfect the way it was – with Jason as the dom and Percy as the sub and neither of them would want to change it. In fact, Jason hadn't even thought about subbing in years, but something about Nico made him want it again.

/break\

It wasn't even a full week later that things started heading the way Jason wanted them. And it was Percy's fault, in a way. It started in a restaurant, with Percy, Jason, Frank and Reyna standing guard with some distance to the others. Nico, Hazel, Leo and Annabeth sat at the table and ate. Over the past months, Annabeth and Hazel had become great friends.

"You're doing it again", whispered Hazel teasingly, grinning broadly.

"Mh...?", drawled Annabeth out, eyes fixed on Reyna's ass in that tight black skirt of hers.

"You're staring at the agent like she's a piece of meat", supplied Leo and rolled his eyes amused.

Annabeth huffed and blushed brightly. "It's not my fault she looks so amazing."

"Ever thought about, you know, asking her out?", asked Nico a little bored.

Honestly, he didn't know why he got dragged along to this. Probably because he kind of liked Annabeth too. Not that he was going to tell the blonde that. He turned to look at their protective details too, running his eyes down Jason's spine in appreciation.

"I can't just ask her out", hissed Annabeth irritated and blushed. "I mean, she's like eight years older than me. She's a Secret Service Agent and I'm a high school student."

"So... what?", shrugged Nico unimpressed, eyes finding Percy's ass next. "You like her. She likes you, according to certain reliable sources. She's not going to approach you first. You're still in high school, she's not going to risk anything even though you're already eighteen."

"Those reliable sources happen to be the ones whose ass you're staring at right now?", asked Annabeth accusingly, glaring pointedly at Nico. "What's your excuse?"

Nico opened his mouth just to close it, but before he could answer, Hazel beat him to it. "Because Percy and Jason are dating. What? I know it's a 'secret', but they're not too subtle when we're at home. Those two are _so_ cuddly and adorable, it's ridiculous."

"Oh", hummed Annabeth and nodded slowly.

"I mean, not that that should stop Nico", continued Hazel casually as she sipped her coffee. "What? Never heard of polyamorous relationships, brother? They involve more than two people."

Nico raised one curious eyebrow, not missing how both Hazel's and Leo's eyes wandered over to Frank briefly at that. He hid his amused smile behind his cup. He had to hand it to his father; Hades knew exactly how he to pick bodyguards his kids would grow attached to instead of objecting to. Granted, Nico was pretty sure the level of attachment had not been expected.

It was an hour later that they returned back home. Hazel and Leo had _insisted_ that Reyna accompanied Annabeth home because it was already late and not safe for a young girl to be all on her own and since Percy and Jason were there too to bring Hazel and Nico home, it would be alright. At home, Nico walked straight to his bedroom, knowing his two shadows were obediently trailing after him. Without anyone seeing, the three slipped into the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, Nico pinned Percy against said door. He grabbed the agent by the tie and pulled him into a kiss while using his other hand to get rid of that irritating ponytail so he could properly run his fingers through Percy's hair. Nico groaned and bared his neck as he felt Jason pressing against him from behind, kissing along the skin revealed by the black shirt's loose collar.

"No", growled Nico as Percy started unbuttoning his own shirt. "Leave it on."

Percy couldn't suppress the soft mewl that escaped his lips at the bossy tone of his lover. Shit, he was _really_ missing his and Jason's sessions – no, lie, he wanted _more_ than what they had, he also wanted Nico. He wanted Nico so badly. He wanted more than just what they had. He went practically slack in Nico's grasp as Nico held Percy by the tie, nearly grasping him by the throat really. Nico's other hand went to open Percy's pants and sneak in, grasping Percy's cock.

"Someone got really horny during dinner", whispered Jason teasingly, doing the same Nico was doing but to the half-Italian. "You're already rock-hard, Nick. What were you guys talking about?"

"Polyamorous relationships", chuckled Nico a bit amused as he bucked into Jason's grip on his cock. "Hazel knows about you two dating and about me wanting you."

"W—Well", gasped Percy as Nico ran his thumb over the head of Percy's cock. "You are being so not subtle when you undress us with y—your eyes."

Percy was panting hard, not just because of the handjob he was getting. Nico had let go of the tie, hand spread out on Percy's collarbone, really only missing an inch to grasp Percy's throat, but the pressure on his chest was already enough to keep him pinned and turned on.

"Ironic considering you're keeping us dressed right now", pointed Jason out.

The blonde was jerking Nico off with one hand, rolling the half-Italian's balls with his other and nibbling his neck softly. Nico groaned softly, slipping his hand down from Percy's by now very hard and leaking cock. Catching on, Percy spread his legs more, hooking one around Nico's waist to grand the half-Italian better access. Nico smiled a little at that, kissing the nape of Percy's neck.

"Good", whispered Nico softly as he slipped past Percy's balls to circle his hole.

He enjoyed the soft texture beneath his fingers, feeling every greedy twitch of the puckered hole that was oh-so good at getting Nico off. He closed his eyes as he buried his face in Percy's neck, feeling the long hair against his face as he slipped a single digit into the tight hole. That asshole was sinful, really. Nico had seen it swallow both his and Jason's cocks. Percy was greedy when it came to that. He practically turned into goo when he was being fucked and it was a marvelous sight.

"There a reason why we're not moving this to the bed?", inquired Jason.

"I want to make Perce come right now, right here", replied Nico simply as he pulled out of Percy's hole again, making the agent whimper a little. "Sh, no whining, Perce. Think you can come for me right now? Right here?" Nico wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock again and continued jerking him off. "Come on, Perce. I've seen you come on command from Jason. Now _come for me_."

It was daring, but Nico had really seen it before, that Percy came simply because Jason told him to, as though the command was enough for Percy. In a way, this was Nico testing a theory.

"Yes, sir", gasped Percy out, eyes closed and head thrown back as he came hard.

Nico blinked slowly, staring at Percy in surprise. His own orgasm overwhelmed him, coming without a warning into Jason's waiting hand simply from hearing Percy call him 'sir' in the throws of pleasure. Percy was panting as he collapsed forward into Nico's awaiting arms, not even noticing the wide-eyed looks he was getting from both of his lovers. Jason carefully pulled his hand out of Nico's pants and stepped around the startled president's son to gather Percy up in his arms.

"There you go", whispered Jason in his soft, soothing voice. "You did very good, Perce."

Nico blinked a couple times as he watched Jason carry Percy over to the bed. "When I suggested you should keep your suits on, I didn't mean you still have to be my bodyguards."

"Mh...?", grunted Percy confused from where he was curled together against Jason by now.

"You called me 'sir' when you came, Perce", chuckled Nico teasingly as he joined them.

"O—Oh", whispered Percy, seeming a bit clearer now, staring wide-eyed and flustered at him. "I..."

"Didn't mean to say that?", supplied Nico casually.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, just to turn and look at Jason questioningly. "Well..."

"It's okay", assured Nico softly, cupping Percy's cheek. "No need to be embarrassed. Honestly, I think it's actually pretty... hot. So... no need to blush, even though it's very adorable."

Percy's blush intensified even more. "You... think it's hot?"

Nico grinned in a razor-sharp way. "You're older than me. You're... definitely stronger than me. But the way you follow my orders on the job has turned me on for months now. Hearing you call me 'sir' in the bedroom is really, really, really hot, Perce. I... wouldn't mind if you'd... make a habit of it?"

Jason's eyes flittered between Nico and Percy in a calculating manner. "He prefers 'master'."

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused as he sat down on Percy's other side, looking at Jason.

"We were experimenting with sir and master at the beginning, but Percy prefers to use master because it indicates an... ownership", elaborated Jason, locking eyes with Nico while Percy sputtered and elbowed him. "What? We were waiting for the right moment. This is as right as it gets, I guess. You are the one that slipped up, after all."

"Because I'm craving to submit, but that doesn't mean we should dump everything on him like that", hissed Percy a bit irritated, swatting at Jason's chest.

"I don't mind", chuckled Nico very amused and intrigued. "I suspected that the two of you were hiding something, but... I figured everyone has a right to their secrets and I trusted the two of you to tell me once you feel comfortable. So... Percy is your sub then, Jay?"

"That's the way we've been for the past four years", confirmed Jason with a nod.

Nico looked very interested as he stared at Percy and Jason intensely. "And... do you want me to be part of that too, or was it just a general slip because the two of you haven't in a while?"

"The two of us haven't in a while because you became part of our relationship and it... felt wrong to do this behind your back", admitted Percy as he leaned in to kiss Nico softly. "But... it also felt wrong to just _demand_ you to be up on speed with our entire relationship. You can't catch up on five years in a week. We wanted to make this relationship with you right too. Take it one step at a time."

"Okay", nodded Nico slowly, running his fingers through Percy's hair tenderly.

"Is it something you'd be interested in too?", asked Jason as he spooned Percy, slowly pushing Percy's pants down enough so he could start working Percy's hole and loosening him up.

Nico grinned as he watched Percy writhe under Jason's fingers. "Very much so. Like I said, having you follow my orders in the outside world is very hot, but... imagining Percy following my orders in here? In our bedroom? Fuck. If you'd want me to be part of that, _yes_."

"...And me?", asked Jason very carefully.

The half-Italian looked up at Jason with careful looks. "I'm not interested in having a dom. I love you Jay, but... I don't submit to anyone. Tried it when I was dating Octavian. Didn't work out. It's just... really not my thing. I'm sorry, Jay, but..."

Jason interrupted him by kissing him softly. "Not you submitting to me. Me submitting to you."

"...That's new", piped Percy in, blinking repeatedly. "You... so never mentioned that before."

"Because I've been thinking about it very hard to myself", admitted Jason, snuggling up to Percy some more as he added a second finger to prepare Percy. "I always thought our relationship was perfect, babe. You, my perfect, precious little sub, me your dom. But... when I see you with Nico, when I see the way you naturally submit to Nico during regular sex, the way Nico takes charge, just bottoming for Nico, something I haven't done in a while either... it makes me want to submit again, even though I haven't done that in years..."

"Well, that I wouldn't object to", grinned Nico, looking utterly pleased.

Jason looked relieved as he stole another kiss from Nico while carefully easing his way into Percy. Percy between them whimpered as he was being squished and penetrated at the same time. Nico patted Percy's head in a reassuring manner while still kissing Jason.

"We have a lot to discuss and negotiate", whispered Jason as he carefully started thrusting.

"Totally", agreed Nico. "But for now... I just really want to watch you fuck Percy."

"That I can do", smirked Jason as he picked up the pace.

Percy clung onto Nico's shirt, head pushing against the underside of Nico's chin as he let the half-Italian hold him tightly while Jason fucked him hard. The feeling of that hard, thick cock thrusting into him relentlessly, pushing against his prostate, making him see stars and fall apart, it was so intense. But at the same time, Percy knew he was safe to fall apart, because Nico was holding him together, kissing him tenderly and hugging him tightly. Jason was pressed flush against his back as the blonde came hard and filled Percy up. Only when the last spurts of cum hit his insides did Percy relax beneath Jason and on top of Nico. He only barely noticed how his two boyfriends carefully adjusted him and themselves to lay curled up together.

/break\

Nico grinned a bit amused as he watched Reyna whisper something into Annabeth's ear, the blonde blushing brightly. They were in the living room – a living room anyway – and were supposed to study. Nico, Annabeth, Will, Ethan and Alabaster sat together on the floor, while Reyna and Jason were playing cards on the couch. Every now and then, Reyna would whisper something to Annabeth that made the blonde blush. No one commented on it and no one had verbal confirmation of them dating, but ever since Nico, Hazel and Leo had sent Reyna to bring Annabeth home from dinner, the two women had been very, very close.

"Happy couples make me so sick to my stomach", sighed Alabaster heavily.

"...You are literally half of a happy couple yourself, dork", pointed Nico out.

Alabaster frowned at him like he was an idiot before he grasped Ethan. "Well, that's something different entirely. E and I aren't that... fluffy and pink and stuff. Ew."

Ethan snorted amused as he wrapped one arm around Alabaster's shoulders. Nico made a show of rolling his eyes, though he was kind of really glad to have gay friends. In his old high school, him and his boyfriend had been the only gay kids at that school and they had gotten a ton of shit for it. That he had openly gay friends now meant the world to him, especially since Ethan and Alabaster were just his kind of people, really. Reyna suddenly turned sharp eyes on them.

"Stop it with the gossiping, _children_ ", warned the Latina in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Your girlfriend is exactly our age", pointed Alabaster out, just to argue.

"Physically. Not mentally. You are elementary school level, she's college level", disagreed Reyna.

Annabeth blushed and smiled at the praise, craning her neck to look at Reyna nearly adoringly, which caused Alabaster to make fake gagging noises – which really just proved Reyna's point.

"You're not denying she's your girlfriend", pointed Ethan out.

"I'd never deny something I'm proud of", countered Reyna, one elegant eyebrow raised as she rested a hand on Annabeth's head to play with the blonde curls. "Annabeth is off-age, we're not involved through work, there is no reason for us not to date or to keep it a secret. The only reason we're not all over each other like... certain other someones is because we don't need PDA."

"Fair enough", nodded Ethan amused.

While the teens turned back to their studies, Percy walked into the room and leaned over the armrest of the couch to spy into Jason's cards and whisper something to the blonde that made him laugh. Nico's eyes were drawn to Percy's ass and he was distracted for a long moment, until suddenly Will hung over his shoulder, his warm breath puffing against Nico's neck.

"I've been thinking", whispered Will lowly. "Jake still hasn't bitten. Maybe it's time to move on."

"O...kay?", drawled Nico dubiously, raising one eyebrow as Will leaned in even more.

"What Reyna just said... I was wondering...", hummed Will. "Can you set something up for me with Percy? I really wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit bitter. He's _gorgeous_."

Nico blinked slowly as he turned to look at Will stunned. "I... really can't."

Will frowned displeased by that. "Come on. Please? Jake's a college student too. I like older guys."

"Yeah, but this older guy already likes someone else", elaborated Nico carefully.

Will squinted at him suspiciously before he slowly turned back to look at Percy. For a very long moment, Will observed Percy and Jason, until the pieces fell into place and the blonde groaned. Will hit his forehead against Nico's shoulder hard and groaned once more.

"That's just not fair", complained Will softly.

Nico snorted amused and patted Will on the shoulder, eclipsing the part where _he_ was one of the people Percy liked. Especially not now. For the past two weeks, their relationship had deepened on a level Nico had never experienced. Not to that extend. Having both Percy and Jason so willing to submit to him, so gorgeous as they fell apart beneath him. Granted, for the first week all Nico did was sit back and observe as Jason controlled Percy, considering Nico had no real experience being a dom. For the last week, Jason and Nico had shared that duty and Percy seemed very, very happy having two doms. It was good. Nico was grateful his lovers took the time to take things slow.

The rest of tutoring, Nico kept glancing at Jason and Percy every now and again, waiting for the moment he could retreat to his bedroom with his lovers. When that moment finally came, he was a bit startled to find himself pinned against the door by Jason, being kissed heatedly and harshly. Over Jason's shoulder, Nico could see how Percy started to strip down.

"What did I do to deserve this?", chuckled Nico amused.

Jason growled and pinned Nico by his wrists. Nico raised both his eyebrows. So far, Jason hadn't actually submitted to him, but he sure hadn't tried to dominate Nico like this before. Right now, Nico was trying to figure out if Jason actually wanted to dominate him, or if he was pushing for a punishment – something that Percy did _very_ frequently.

"I don't like when Solace is all over you", complained Jason, kissing down Nico's neck.

"Neither do I, but I know the difference between 'relationship' and 'friendship'", chimed Percy from his position on the bed. "But Jay's always been the jealous type. You should have seen Jason when we were on Kaua'i and I met my ex Mike. Jealous Jason is one of my favorite Jasons."

Nico laughed, carefully slipping his wrists free from Jason's hold to grasp the blonde's face. "Jason. Will's not into me. He was asking me if I could set him up with _Percy_."

Percy straightened and blinked as Jason's jealous look zoomed in on him. "I did not expect that. Then again... he is always extra sweet to me when he's over. I thought he was just being friendly."

"Nope. He wants a piece of that very magnificent ass of yours", corrected Nico.

"No more being sweet with him", grunted Jason grumpily, glaring at Percy.

"Now... about that jealousy-fit just there", drawled Nico, running his eyes down Jason's body. "I feel like someone was a bit out of line there. What do you think, my pet?"

Percy's pupils blew up at the nickname. Considering he preferred to call Jason and Nico master, Nico had taken to calling Percy his pet whenever they were in a certain mood, so to speak. It went straight to Percy's cock. Jason gulped a little as he turned to look at Nico.

"Oh, totally", agreed Percy mischievously. "Someone was a naughty boy, master. And for once it wasn't me. Which is totally unfair. I want a punishment too..."

"If you're being cheeky, you can get a punishment too", offered Nico pointedly.

Jason gulped hard and licked his lips as he tentatively approached Nico once the half-Italian sat down on the bed. So far, Jason had been so busy showing Nico the ropes that he himself hadn't gotten to get tangled in said ropes. His cock twitched eagerly as he sat down next to Nico.

"I... haven't given up control like that in years", said Jason softly, sounding a bit nervous.

"But you still want to?", inquired Nico carefully, resting a calming hand in Jason's neck.

"Yes", nodded Jason slowly. "The job is already... stressful enough, on a mental level. And I love Perce, but... always also being strong for him when we're in the bedroom is... I want to let go too."

"That's good", nodded Nico with a soft smile, kissing Jason. "And it's alright. I got you."

Taking a deep breath, Jason settled down on Nico's lap. It was weird for him to submit again, he wasn't used to not being the one with the reigns in his hand. Nico tenderly caressed Jason's butt until the blonde was calmed down. His other hand was carding through Jason's hair as he slowly started spanking the Special Agent. Nico chuckled amused as he felt Percy's chin resting on his shoulder, watching curiously. The half-Italian repeated the motion, swatting Jason's butt a couple of times lightly to get Jason adjusted to this. After about five light smacks, Nico started to pick up the pace and properly spank his blonde. This was what he had been looking forward to the most so far. He had watched Jason spank Percy and saw the pure pleasure on Percy's face.

"Sh, you can endure this, right? Only ten more, Jay", whispered Nico reassuringly.

Twenty-five was what they had agreed on together. Jason nodded sharpy and took a shaky breath. Nico's hand slipped from the blonde hair down to rest in Jason's neck and hold him reassuringly. Jason relaxed a little and once that was accomplished, Nico continued with the spanking, his hits a bit sharper and harder. Once he was done, Jason practically collapsed against Nico, breath labored.

"You did good. So good", whispered Nico as he adjusted the blonde so the two of them could lay face to face. "Are you alright, Jay? Was it too much? Sh, come on, talk to me, Jason."

Percy crawled up behind Jason and started kissing the blonde's neck and shoulders until Jason's breathing evened out. "Yeah. I'm... I'm fine, sir. It's just... It was my first spanking..."

While Percy preferred to call Nico and Jason 'master', Jason was a bit more... embarrassed about that, or so Nico thought. He was okay with that, considering that Jason hadn't subbed in years and needed probably some time to readjust again. Nico was totally fine taking things at Jason's pace.

"And you did really well, Jay. I'm proud of you", whispered Nico, hiding his smile in Jason's hair as he kissed the top of his head. "I think you deserve a nice reward, mh? What do you think, Perce?"

"What kind of reward?", asked Percy with a borderline pout.

Nico tried to keep from snorting, because damn, how was that Secret Service Agent so ridiculously cute? Percy loved the praise and rewards and cuddling that followed punishments, so he got envious when he saw that Jason got all the praise and a nice reward. Not that Percy didn't want Jason to get that – Nico knew how much Percy loved Jason, of course he wanted all the fuzzy feels for his blonde – but Percy also wanted them for himself too.

"I thought about... _this_ ", drawled Nico and reached out to grope Percy's ass.

"Oh", yelped Percy, grinning broadly. "Well, that's a reward Jason _really_ deserves. Totally."

Jason between them was still snuggled up to Nico, still a slight pant to his breath as it slowly evened out. When Nico adjusted to reach Percy and pull him onto his lap, Jason whined. He honestly _whined_. Nico grinned broadly and started caressing Jason's hair. He adjusted so Jason was laying with his head on Nico's left thigh while Percy came to straddle his right thigh.

"Let's give Jay some more time to recharge, Perce", suggested Nico. "C'mere, my pet."

Percy very eagerly laid his arms around Nico's neck and leaned in, allowing the half-Italian to sneak a hand behind Percy. His fingers trailed between Percy's cheeks, tracing the rim just as his mouth found Percy's tattoo. Jason had an obsession with that tattoo and Nico kind of understood it. The black ink on sun-kissed skin was extremely enchanting.

"Can you turn to me?", asked Jason softly. "I wanna watch."

It was too adorable to see those large, blue eyes looking pleadingly up at Nico. This was nice. Seeing this open and vulnerable side of Jason. So far, he had never seen the blonde loosen up like that. He was always keeping it together and being strong for Percy and for Nico and for their friends and basically for everyone, really. Percy too, outside the bedroom. Percy was incredibly strong, always so strong, but when he was with Nico and Jason, he could relax and lean back and allow his lovers to take care of him. Since Jason and Percy took such good care of Nico all the time, protected him and were there for him, it was nice for the half-Italian to be able to take care of them too.

"You're gonna be a good boy and reward Jason the way he deserves, right?", growled Nico.

He nibbled on Percy's neck and shoulder, moving along to taste the inked skin. Percy mewled as he nodded while Nico carefully pushed a single digit into Percy's tight hole. He took it very slow – to draw out all of those delicious little sounds that Percy made when he was really desperate to get laid. Nico _loved_ those sounds. Percy was cheeky and sarcastic in conversations, but in bed? He was so responsive and made the most sinful noises. Adding a second finger, Nico started scissoring Percy properly, feeling the soft skin and spreading the muscles.

"Pretty Percy", whispered Jason teasingly as he leaned up to literally bite Percy's butt.

"Oi!", yelped Percy and glared with a blush.

Jason grinned in a dopey way as he kissed the bite-mark before settling back down against Nico's thigh. Nico laughed as he added a third finger and stretched the tight hole even more, making Percy buck his hips and forget about the bite. It was a nickname Jason often used when Percy subbed – pretty Percy, or precious Percy. Nico liked those nicknames and the way they made Percy blush or preen. Slowly rubbing his finger-tip over Percy's prostate, Nico leaned in to kiss Percy deeply.

"You think you're ready to reward Jason, my precious pet?", asked Nico softly.

"Yes, master", purred Percy, sounding very delighted.

"Good. Sit back and wait", ordered Nico.

The half-Italian got up and returned with yellow velvet-ropes. Jason and Percy both watched him very attentively. With a predatory look, Nico carefully took Jason's arms and ran his fingers along up to his twists until he had them pinned against the headboard. Jason shuddered as the velvet was wrapped around his wrists, tying them to the steel-frame of the bed.

"You will stay put and let Percy do all the work to reward you", stated Nico seriously. "Perce, you come here. You'll be good and ride Jason, make him come."

"Yes, master", purred Percy, head thrown back eagerly as he climbed Jason.

Jason glared, borderline pouted, as he watched Percy slowly impale himself on the blonde's dick. Jason loved being in control, having Percy pinned beneath him when he fucked the older agent. Nico smirked wickedly as he settled down comfortably to watch his two gorgeous lovers. Percy spread his hands to rest them against Jason's chest before he slowly lifted himself off and started riding Jason at a mild pace, offering both the time to adjust. They were insanely gorgeous.

"You're so fucking gorgeous", whispered Nico, without even meaning to say it.

Both Jason and Percy blushed in a cute way, making the slipped comment worth it. It also seemed to urge Percy on, because he went harder and faster now, driving pleased grunts and moans out of Jason, who desperately tried to tug on his bounds. Which was why there were bounds to begin with. Nico wanted for Jason to kick back and enjoy his reward, not slip into his habit of taking charge and doing all the work. He knew Jason tended to have Percy fall apart beneath him and do all the work himself to spoil Percy. Jason deserved to be spoiled too though and that was why Nico was here.

"Feel free to come whenever you want to, Jay", whispered Nico, kissing Jason's cheek.

"J—Just a bit longer", grunted Jason, eyes dark as he drank in the sight of Percy.

Nico grinned. He understood that. There was a special kind of beauty to the way Percy's muscles flexed as he rode Jason hard. Then, the green-eyed beauty paused. Mischief danced in his eyes as he suddenly slowed down, rolling his hips in a sensual way that had Jason whimpering. Percy leaned down and kissed Jason deeply while he continued to roll his hips. Jason's moan was caught by Percy's lips as the blonde came. Percy pressed down hard on him, making sure to have Jason as deep inside of him as possible. The older agent continued kissing his blonde lover until Jason was completely spent. Smiling, Nico kissed Percy's shoulder as he got up and headed to his bathroom. By the time Nico returned, Percy had rolled off and was laying snuggled up against Jason.

"How are my two precious pets feeling?", asked Nico tenderly as he sat back down on the bed.

He had a bowl with warm water and three towels with him. After wetting one of the towels, he carefully started cleaning up Jason, motioning for Percy to untie the blonde. Once Jason was cleaned up from the cum and sweat, he took one of the other towels to dry the blonde off. Kissing Jason softly, Nico moved on to Percy, taking the third towel to also soak it up in the warm water and clean the green-eyed agent up too. Only when both his lovers were clean, dry and safely tugged into the bed did Nico also relax and get comfortable. He loved how content his boyfriends looked.

"You okay, Jason?", asked Nico, tracing Jason's face.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine", grinned Jason as he leaned into the touch. "Thanks. For... Thanks."

"You're welcome", chuckled Nico amused as he kissed the blonde, just to earn a whine from Percy.

Rolling his eyes, Nico moved on to also kiss Percy, not minding the pleased and smug look on Percy's face as he did so. The half-Italian loved his cheeky brat of a lover too, after all.

/break\

They had been out shopping, together with Hazel, Will and Annabeth. Nico didn't even want to be there, but Will and Hazel had teamed up on him with the puppy-eyes. Trying on clothes was torture and Nico honestly thought that his day couldn't get worse – at least until a mad man held a gun to his head. He could faintly hear the hysteric screams of Hazel and Will, but the sound of his blood pumping in his ears was deafening. Never before had he been that afraid. But at the same time, he felt oddly reassured and like he wasn't in danger, because Percy and Jason were there and they had their guns trained on the crazy guy. Jason was talking to the gunman in a soft and reassuring voice while Frank and Reyna cleared out the area and brought Hazel and their friends to safety.

Even though he could feel a gun against his temple, he knew he would be fine. He knew Jason and Percy were going to get him out of this and they'd keep him safe. He trusted them blindly.

Everything happened so fast. Jason shot the guy in the shoulder, he went down with a scream and let go of Nico – long enough for Jason to pull him into a close, tight and safe embrace. Nico hadn't even realized his breath was labored until he found himself with his ear pressed against the blonde's chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling Jason's arms around him.

There was a gunshot a bit farther off and then Nico, his sister and their friends were carted into the car and brought to safety. It was all a great blur and Nico was missing multiple scenes in between, but the next time he felt fully clear in the head, he was tugged into his bed, with Jason curled very tightly around him, clinging onto him nearly desperately. Mrs. O'Leary and Zerberus laid on his other side, cuddled up to him. Nico would have preferred to have Percy there.

"W—Where's... Where's Percy?", asked Nico, unable to keep the panic out of his voice. "There was a shot a—and I... I haven't seen Percy after that. I haven't seen. _Where is our Percy_?"

Jason's grip on him tightened even more. "He's fine. He drove back with Frank and the backup that arrived later. He's fine. He just... He had to give a statement. Fatal gunshots always leave a trail of paperwork behind. He... Percy killed the guy. We're – well, the others, I told them I want to make sure you're alright – investigating what exactly he _wanted_. But you're safe. Percy's safe. I'm safe."

"Good", nodded Nico sharply, wrapping his arms around Jason. "Very good."

Out of some reason, he fell asleep then. Adrenaline drained from him and the knowledge his boys were alright was all the confirmation he needed to fall asleep. He stirred again when he felt another body sneak into the bed, crawling in between Jason and Nico. At first, Nico stiffened at the idea of something pulling him away from Jason, but then he saw the mop of black hair and smelt the familiar scent of the ocean and strawberries that usually accompanied Percy. He instantly relaxed.

"Percy", whispered Nico relieved, leaning down to kiss Percy's cheek softly.

"What's the situation?", asked Jason seriously, nose buried in the nape of Percy's neck.

"The team found reason to believe the guy was... disagreeing with President di Angelo's politics and he was convinced that using the president's kids as blackmail, he could get him to change his politics", whispered Percy, voice a bit shaky. "I'm... cleared, so far. It was a clean shot. The guy..."

"What happened?", urged Nico softly on when Percy paused and took a shaky breath.

"He ran and found some cowering, afraid shoppers. Tried to use them as a shield. I had no... choice... it was either me shooting him or him shooting a little girl", whispered Percy.

His fingers clawed into Nico's shirt, eyes closed tight. Nico leaned down to kiss him softly.

/break\

It was two days later that Nico felt clearer and more relaxed. Things in his memory seemed clearer too. Especially that feeling of being safe despite the gun against his head. This blind trust that Jason and Percy would save him – and they did. Even though Percy had said he was cleared for now, there were still more statements to give and reports to file and the investigation to close.

For that time, the time that Jason and Percy were gone to do all of that, Nico was mainly stuck being coddled by his family. Hades, Persephone, Hazel, even Bianca who had instantly come back home from college when she heard what had happened. The five of them spent the day curled up together in the living room, watching silly, happy movies and eating comfort food. Needing the reassurance that their family was strong and still there. Nico sat tugged between his sisters, with Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary at his feet. His phone was in his hand and he was clasping it tightly. His last conversation was hidden behind the safe-screen, but Nico knew exactly what it said.

_Stitch: Perce and I are coming home tonight_

_Nico: Good. Missed you. Can I do something?_

It had taken Jason a lot of time to answer, so all Nico had been able to do was stare at the incredibly adorable ID picture he had for Jason – Jason in his oversized Stitch-hoodie – and at the dancing dots that indicated Jason was writing a text. It had made him nervous.

_Stitch: There's something Percy needs. He's not handling stuff well atm. Killing someone is hard, even if the guy was scum. He likes to—kneel._

_Nico: ?_

_Nico: Can you, like, elaborate on that, Jay? What can I do?_

_Stitch: Let him kneel for you. He doesn't do it often, or want it often – just when he's... emotionally unstable? Helps him not think and rely on his dom._

_Nico: You're his dom too_

The silent _Can't you do it for him?_ Was left unsaid. After all, Nico had never really done that. He wasn't even sure what he'd have to do. He was by now pretty confident and good at being their dom, but that was due to how well Jason had taught him what to do. This however, he had never done before. A silent part of him was still afraid to somehow do something wrong. Something that Jason and Percy had, in years of routine and love, established and that Nico wasn't yet in on.

_Stitch: I want to try it too_

_Nico: Hm?_

_Stitch: I dunno. Percy's always more relaxed afterward. And now that I don't have to be the one guiding him, I'd like to give it a try too. He's not the only one who was rattled by what happened._

_Nico: Yeah. I remember. I was the one with the gun against his head_

_Stitch: I know. That's why I want to try it. I can't shake that image. I wanna see if it helps reassure me that you're right; there; safe. If you're okay with it?_

_Nico: Of course. Anything for you._

That had been five hours ago and since then, the conversation was stuck in his head. It was true, he'd do anything for them. And the more he thought about it, the more he actually liked the idea. He started thinking about it, about what specifically he wanted to do. He wanted it to be special; his own. It was something Jason had told him in a no-nonsense voice before – Nico had to become a dom in his own right and not just try to do what Jason did. He had to find his own style. So far, he was doing a good job of it, according to his lovers at least.

So after yet another movie with the family, Nico sneaked out of the house with Reyna – because after what had happened, they would never leave him out alone and he'd feel too guilty to do it too. Reyna gave him a couple questioning glances when they went to a pet-shop.

"For Jason and Percy?", questioned the Latina lightly as they stood at the counter.

They were waiting for the owner to engrave the two collars. "W—What? N—No, of course not."

"Zerberus' and Mrs. O'Leary's collars are still perfectly fine. They don't need new ones – and Mrs. O'Leary isn't _your_ pet so there's no need to have your name on her tag. Besides, the collars are azure-blue and sunny-yellow – Percy's and Jason's favorite colors", drawled Reyna out casually.

Gritting his teeth, Nico averted his eyes. "...How long... have you, uh, known?"

"Nico, what do you think?", laughed Reyna amused, wrapping one arm around Nico's shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'm Jason's best friend. I've known him half my life. Longer even. He told me the day you three got together. But to be honest, I didn't know you guys were into... pet-play..."

Nico blinked slowly and okay, maybe he should have seen that coming. Reyna and Jason really had been best friends for most of their lives, it figured Jason couldn't keep a secret from her.

"We never really... not before", admitted Nico softly, staring at the wall. "But when we discussed it, both said they'd be... open to try it. I just... I have a plan. I hope they'll like it."

"They love you", stated Reyna simply. "They trust you and so do I. I trust that you love them enough to never do anything they'd not like. Not even by accident."

Nico smiled gratefully. Reyna's words were reassuring and boosted him to feel better about this.

/break\

Percy feels numb and dull in the head. Kind of fuzzy. Had felt that way for the last two days. The rational part of his brain told him that what he had done was right – was his _job_ – had happened to save not just the life of the little girl but also of probably many others. He had done it to protect Nico – _his_ Nico. He knew he had done the right thing, had done what he was supposed to do. He also knew that if he hadn't done it, Jason or Reyna or Frank would have done it.

That doesn't change that he had taken a life. Nothing would ever make that okay. _Nothing_ would ever make _killing_ someone a routine thing to do. Because that wasn't Percy. Percy would never see killing someone as okay, regardless of what the other person had done. It nagged on him, made him feel awful, with knots in his stomach and cotton in his brain. Dulled down. And his thoughts kept drifting back to it – kept seeing the man go down, kept seeing the blood, kept seeing the way life drained from him, how the light faded from his eyes. And every time, Percy froze up.

"Come on, let's go and check in with Nico", whispered Jason softly.

Percy nodded numbly and leaned into Jason's half-embrace as the blonde led him toward Nico's room. "But I don't wanna do anything. I just wanna curl together and sleep, okay?"

Jason didn't answer as he continued on. When he opened the door to Nico's room, the half-Italian instantly turned toward them, eyes brightening as he saw them. Percy's heart fluttered when he saw Nico – whole and safe and there. Percy essentially collapsed into Nico's arms, not even really conscious of doing so. He just knew he had to _hold_ Nico, just to make sure – just to make sure Nico was really, truly unharmed, that no one had taken him away from Percy.

"Mine", whispered Percy very softly as he buried his nose in Nico's neck. " _Mine_."

For a second, Nico stiffened in his embrace, probably startled considering that Percy normally left the possessiveness to his lovers. Percy didn't find it in himself to care, he just waited for Nico to relax again, which happened pretty fast. Gentle fingers caress his neck and hair tenderly.

"Yours", assured Nico softly. "I'm fine, Percy. I'm fine. See? All there. No holes. _Thanks to you_."

"Well, there are a few holes, but I guess they were there before", chimed Jason with an edge of mischief as he grasped Nico's neck and pulled him into a kiss to make a point. "Hello again."

While Jason kissed Nico, Percy just collapsed sideways onto the bed, curling together and grasping Nico's pillow to hug it tightly and breath in that Nico-scent clinging to it. The mattress dipped next to him and there were fingers in his hair again. Blinking his eyes open, he turned to look at his lovers.

"You tired?", asked Nico concerned. "Do you want to sleep, Perce?"

Percy hesitates with a hitch to his breath. He doesn't want to sleep. Whenever he fell asleep in the last two days, he dreamed of shooting the unsub. Or worse. Not shooting and the guy going after Nico, _killing_ Percy's Nico. Percy shook his head sharply, fingers clawing into the pillow.

"You don't want to think", stated Jason softly, kissing Percy's cheek. "Right?"

Biting his lips, Percy nodded slowly. If anyone knew the mental toll the job sometimes took on Percy, it was Jason. Percy turned hopeful, bright eyes on Jason, silently begging for the one thing that made him feel grounded at times like these. Jason smiled and shook his head, making Percy whine softly. There was a rustling, redirecting his attention to Nico.

"We're going to play some then, okay?", asked Nico gently, holding up a blue collar with a silver tag reading _Nico's_. "I have a lot of homework to catch up on after I missed two days of school now. So I will do that. And _you two_ will... be my good boys. You're such good guard-dogs for me, always protecting me. Always. So you'll be good and kneel next to me and not disturb me while I finish my homework. Because even good guard-dogs are still puppies at heart and need some rest, right?"

Percy blushed brightly as Nico fastened the collar around his neck. The half-Italian pulled him close to kiss his forehead before he moved on to fasten a yellow, matching collar around Jason's neck. Jason's face was even darker red than Percy's. Nico also kissed Jason's forehead before he got off the bed and walk over to his desk, where there were giant, fluffy pillows on either side of his chair. Nico gave them a deep, meaningful look over his shoulder before he set down.

"Heel, boys", ordered Nico in an authoritative, dark voice that made Percy shiver.

He stumbled over and collapsed down on one of the pillows, staring up at Nico endearingly. Nico grinned, a bit amused, as he reached down to caress Percy's hair. Percy closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch, until he had his head resting against Nico's thigh, his side pressed up against Nico's calves. Jason mirrored the position on Nico's other side. It was odd, just sitting there with nothing to occupy him should, theoretically, give his mind the chance to focus on all the bad things, but the only thing he could think about, the only thing he could focus on, was the weight of the collar around his neck and the warmth of Nico right next to him and the thought that he was currently being good for Nico. That was the only thing on his mind, the only thing he could focus on. Be a good boy and stay put, don't disturb master, just kneel next to him and soak up his presence. Every so often, Nico would run his fingers through Percy's hair in a praising manner, sending shivers of pleasure through Percy's body – not exactly sexual pleasure, but the simple pleasure of feeling like he belonged, like he was doing good. It was a basic instinct that was being nourished right now and Percy relished in it. Time passed without him noticing and all of a sudden, Nico was already done with his homework and started getting up. Confused, Percy whined a little, making Nico laugh.

"I'm done, my pet", informed Nico amused. "And you two were _so good_. My good boys. And I think my good boys deserve a treat for staying put like that, mh? Come on. Both of you."

When Percy stood, he shook his legs to get the blood running again. By the time he reached the bed, Jason and Nico were already making out heavily. Frowning, Percy sat down next to them, whining again to gain Nico's attention. The half-Italian smirked knowingly as he pulled Percy into a kiss while motioning for Jason to fetch the lube. While Percy was so busy falling apart under Nico's kiss, he didn't even notice how Jason sneaked up behind him and trailed a lubed-up finger along Percy's creek. Percy yelped startled, turning to glare at the blonde, just to be kept in place by Nico.

"Focus on me, my pet", growled Nico, grasping Percy's face. "Let Jay prep you, but focus on me."

Percy nodded slowly, just to gasp. While Jason was carefully pushing a finger into Percy's hole, Nico started kissing down Percy's chest. The finger pushed in deeper and deeper, making Percy arch his back, while Nico's lips had found their way down to Percy's hips, nibbling on them while his hands find Percy's cock and balls. One hand teasingly rolled Percy's balls in it, slow and sensually, while the other traceed along Percy's cock and coaxed him into full hardness. All the while, Jason added a second and third finger, making Percy keen loudly.

"Sh", cooed Nico soothingly. "You're alright. We got you. Just relax, my precious pet."

And Percy felt himself turn into goo. He _loved_ being called 'precious'; not in a vain way or because of a big ego, but because he marveled at the concept of being held precious by someone – by someone as amazing as Jason and Nico. It was one of his biggest weaknesses in bed. The three fingers inside him spread out, stretching him in a way that made his cock twitch eagerly. One of the fingers brushed against his prostate and made him moan gluttonously.

"M—More", requested Percy desperately, cock leaking pre-cum.

"Not yet", hummed Nico and shook his head as he slowly sat up to be on eye-level with Percy again. "Jason and I are going to _wreck_ you tonight. So you will endure, until you're _that_ close to the edge. Only then are we going to move on and do more. So cease the begging, precious."

The mere idea made Percy feel weak in the knees. Literally, before he slumped forward against Nico, but he knew Nico got him. The half-Italian held him tight and secure while Jason continued teasing his hole and prostate until Percy was _so close_ to his orgasm. Jason sensed that and pulled out, making Percy whine in a borderline pathetic way – but Percy was so past caring about that.

"You go first, Jay", ordered Nico, grasping Percy's thighs and lifting them up against him.

Jason grinned pleased as he lined up with Percy's hole and eased his way in. Percy made a strangled sound, because damn did he love Jason's cock. And Nico's cock. He loved them both, would never dare pick between them. But Jason's was what he got tod—oh heaven. Percy stared wide-eyed as Jason and Nico carefully lifted him by the hips so Nico could _line up next to Jason_.

"Like I said, we'll wreck you, love", whispered Nico wickedly. "You up to it?"

Percy nodded so wildly, he feared he'd get a concussion from it, but it made both his lovers laugh. Nico gently cupped Percy's cheek and kissed him softly and deeply while he pushed in next to Jason. The blonde hissed as the channels around him tightened even more due to how stuffed Percy's ass was getting. Percy whimpered, legs tightening around Nico's waist. His lovers wasted no time and started thrusting into him with sharp angles and precise motions. They were aiming to make him fall apart. And damn, they were doing a good job at it too. His prostate felt assaulted by their cocks, jolt after jolt of pleasure waving over his body. There were hands everywhere – he lost count whose hands were where after a while. A cunning hand on his cock, knowing exactly how to stroke him, lips on his neck, sucking a bruising hickey, fingers digging into his hips to hold him in place, other fingers twirling his nipples in a way that made Percy go completely insane. He was completely overwhelmed by his own orgasm, because it hit him by surprise – so distracted by all the sensations. He saw colorful spots behind his closed eyelids as he rode out his orgasm on two wonderful, amazing cocks. He barely managed a soft keening as his lovers came inside of him. So out of it with the aftermath of what had just happened, he can only watch with half-lid eyes as Nico left to get towels and warm water to clean them all up some, while Jason pulled him close to cuddle.

"So, how did you like the kneeling, Jay?", asked Nico playfully.

"It... was... surprisingly focusing, to be honest", answered Jason thoughtful. "And... uh... the pet-thing was actually a nice... scenario. I think Percy likes his collar too."

He could hear his boyfriends laugh and only then did he realize that he had curled one of his hands around the tag of his collar like he wanted to protect it from Nico, prevent the president's son from taking it away again. Pouting, Percy nuzzled into Nico's side. He could feel himself slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep after not too long, feeling safe and happy between his lovers.

/break\

"Have you thought about where you want to go to college yet?", asked Persephone patiently.

It were just her and Nico in the kitchen, about a week after the shooting and only days from Nico's eighteenth birthday. "I dunno. Something close by, I figured. As long as I can study the law."

"You don't have to stay here", argued Persephone before she paused. "After what... what happened, I'm sure no one would argue if you'd take Agent Jackson and Agent Grace with you for protection. To be honest, I think I would even feel better knowing they'd be with you, Nico."

"W—Why would you say that?", stuttered Nico, like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie-jar.

"Honey, I'm not blind", was her only answer, amusement in her eyes. "I'm sure the three of you could take an apartment together, close to campus. It'd be time-efficient. Your father would agree."

Nico's face brightened and despite himself, he went to hug Persephone, startling his stepmother. Sometimes, she surprised him with her brilliance. Yes. An apartment, just him and his boys. A new start. Maybe he could look into colleges in New York? He knew Percy's mother lived there and so did Jason's sister. It'd make his boyfriends happy. And being with his sun and his sea, well, that made Nico happy. Happier than he'd ever thought possible, if he was being honest. Sometimes, what Jason and Percy gave him simply overwhelmed him. He felt giddy and eager all over just thinking about telling them, thinking about their reactions. Damn, he had it _bad_.

And he couldn't wait to live with them. Start their own life together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
